Sex is a weapon new update
by Layla Waldorf-Bass
Summary: Blair meets a new handsome man, who can he be? I don't own Gossip Girl


**Sex is a weapon**

**Chapter 1 the chat friend**

Blair Waldorf had nothing. Her mother and father were getting divorced. Her boyfriend was obsessed with her friend Serena and so was everybody ells. Blair was the head-cheerleader and should be love, but she had nothing on Serena. Everybody at the team wants Serena as a leader instead of Blair.

One night Blair is on the chat room and chatting with a nice guy.

Mr. nice: "Hi gorgeous."

The sweet girl: "Hi to, you too."

Mr. nice: "Such a long time and I keep thinking of you."

The sweet girl: "You are such a perv."

Mr. nice: "Do you like pervy guys? "

The sweet girl: "No, I like nice guys" Blair smiles, his is so cute_. Hope he does not have a girlfriend. _

Mr. nice: "I could be whatever you like me to be."

The sweet girl: "I bet you can. What is your name?"

Mr. nice: "I am Charles" _What a nice name and quit manly name,_ Blair thought.

The Sweet girl: "That is a different name, but I like it and my name is Clair," Blair has never told people about her real name. They never ask.

Mr. nice:" Clair that sounds like angel in my ears" _God he as some sweet talking lines._

The sweet girl: "You got quit a gift for pickup lines."

Mr. nice: "Are they working on you?"

The sweet girl:" Yeah, I would like to meet you."

Mr. nice: "I don't think you will like me much in real life."

The sweet girl: "I don't think so. You seems kind to me."

Mr. nice: "You are also sweet. Maybe someday we'll meet." Blair smiles even more. Charles is different to other guys. He had humor and had something dirty about him.

The Sweet girl: "I would love that."

Mr. nice:"I have to go. Sweet dreams my angel;*."

The sweet girl: "Good night to you too."

Blair goes to bed think about Charles.

XOXO

"Hi Chuck, can you put your head out of the computer for a minute." Dan looks tired. They were working on a project. "Yeah Dan," Chuck says.

Dan looks at him in disapproval. "Who are you writing to?" Dan asks as he tries to sneak a pick at Chuck screen.

Chuck closes his Facebook down. "That is a secret, dude." Chuck smirks.

"It is properly one of you hookers," Dan grimmest.

"They are hot and you are a loser," Chuck says smugly as he looks smock over his oven power with women. "Show off." Dan taps him on his back. Chuck hope he would see his angels soon.

**Chapter 2 **

"God, I hate being a leader sometimes," Chuck groans. He was dragging he shorts up. They were playing basketball. Chuck was the best player. Chuck kept thinking about Clair. He thought about himself and Clair together some day.

Suddenly Dan hit him with the ball. "Watch out Man," Dan looks shocked. Normally Chuck would be angry at Dan from hitting him. "It is okay Dan." Chuck picks the ball up.

They play. Chuck is playing the worse ever. His thought is with the sweet Clair.

"You were totally bad today." Dan shook his head. Chuck walks off. He so happy, that he does not care about the game.

…

Blair is dancing on the spot. They were practicing their new dance for the upcoming game.

"B, what has gotten in to you?" Serena looks concerned.

Blair kept her thought on Charles. _He is perfect and so sweet._

"Are you and Nate going to the club tonight?" _Dam, Serena and her way of cutting off dreams_, Blair thought angry.

Blair had forgotten about Nate her boyfriend. "Yeah, we are coming if Nate is not practicing for his game tomorrow." Blair looks at Serena.

"Good I hope to see you there," Serena calls as Blair runs off to get Nate.

Nate kisses Blair cheeks and drags her of to make homework.

"Hi how is your day?" Blair asks. Why does she have to be the sweet girlfriend to ask thing? Why Nate never asks her how her day has been? They relationship is totally not working out right.

"Fine," Nate says. He sounds so plan in his way of talking to her.

Blair would not give up "Serena is going to the Club tonight are you coming with me?"

Nate looks at her and says "Yeah." Blair knew it he would go as long as Serena is going.

That night Blair is fixing her makeup. She wants to look sexy for ones. Her dress is shocking pink. She had her Prada's on. She wants to make Nate jealous. Serena look shocked over Blair boldness, Blair usually is nice and proper girl.

"Hi Sexy mama," Serena says as she hugs Blair.

"Is it too much?" Blair asks.

"No you are super gorgeous. Those who see you are going to melt." They laugh.

Club New York (stupid name I know). Blair was using her fake ID. Nate looks at Serena who is hot as hell but Blair was like wow. Blair walks with confident. Blair went straight up to the bar to buy a drink. Blair was normally not a heavy drinker, but tonight she wanted to let loose.

Up at the bar was a very handsome guy. He had black hair and light pink suit. She had never seen a guy in pink before.

…..

Chuck was stun; in front of him was the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. She had dark brown curly hair, cherry red lips and doe brown eyes. She was his wet dream so sexy without be too unreal.

"Hi, pretty," Chuck drawls at Blair. She looks at him and smiles.

"Hi to you too" Blair says.

He held his hand out to her "I am Chuck Bass." He puts pressure on the ss it sounds sexy.

Blair gives him a wink "I am Blair if you are so nosy." _God she was sexy_.

"See you like Scotch," Blair says indicating to his drink. She had her long - ice tea. Blair stirs in it. "I like at lot of thing, but Scotch is my favorite thing." He smirks at her.

….

He had pretty eyes so dark en handsome. "What is your favorite thing?" Blair asks.

"I like the gorgeous brunette in front of me," Chuck smirks at her. Blair blush over his line.

"That is quite a line," Blair smirks back.

"What do you say to a dance?" Chuck holds his hand out to her.

"That sounds good, yes," Blair takes his hand and he leads her out on the dance floor. He holds her tight and starts to sway with her.

They are face to face. He can all most kiss her lips. Chuck wants so desperately to kiss her. Blair felt his longing for her. She had never felt longed before normally guys would pay her any attention at all. Chuck keeps his arms around her small figure. They are so opposites' and still so alike.

"So Blair what are you doing her to night?" Chuck looks down in to her eyes. "I came here with my boyfriend and my best friend" Blair looks at him. Chuck is down over the boyfriend thing, but it had never stopped him from getting what he wanted. Blair was something he wanted and Clair to.

They dance more close together. Suddenly they are push away from each other. Nate looks angry and jealous.

"What the hell are you doing with my girlfriend," Nate roars.

"Sorry mate I was just dancing with her." Chuck looks totally fine by Nate´s words.

"Yeah, that looked like dancing to me," Nate says with sarcasm.

Blair doesn't like the way the guys look at each other.

"Please, Nate Chuck was only dancing with me." Blair walks up and hugs Nate. Nate looks down at her and drags her off.

"What the hell were you doing with the biggest playboy ever?" Nate looks furious at her.

"He was nice and he did do anything to me" Blair likes that Nate is paying her attention, but his is over doing it a bit.

The rest of the evening Blair is glued to Nate side. When the night is over Blair is sad. Nate was only holding her, so she did not run off with Chuck.

Chuck was giving her seduce winks the hole evening. Blair gets home. Nate tried to kiss her goodbye, but Blair only kisses his cheeks.

"Man you had a fight with Nate Archibald, the captain for the team we are playing on Saturday," Dan says to him.

Chuck finds out that Blair´s boyfriend is going to play against him on Saturday. Chuck hopes that Blair is come to watch the game.

**Chapter 3 **

Blair went on the net, to chat with Charles. She cannot sleep and she keeps on thinking of Charles. It was getting to strange the whole Chuck, Charles and Nate thing. Who did Blair really like? She was getting surer that it wasn't Nate she wanted.

Mr. nice:"how was your day?"

The sweet girl:" I was at the club New York."

Mr. nice:"I was there too. _"funny she did not see him?_Chuck thought.

The sweet girl: "I didn't see you?"

Mr. nice:" Sad, I did not see you either." _Maybe they had seen each other without knowing?_

The sweet girl:"What are you doing tomorrow?"

Mr. nice: "I am playing basketball tomorrow. We have a game to play and you?"

The sweet girl:"I am cheerleading tomorrow at a game."

Mr. nice:" nice. What do you look like?" _God he is asks me how I look. _

The sweet girl:" I am a brunette and nothing special."

Mr. nice:" I like brunettes and you are not ordinary." Blair blushes over him.

The sweet girl:"How do you look?" Blair had thought about Charles a lot.

Mr. nice:" I am dark and handsome." _Wow, he sounds sexy_.

Suddenly Blair´s cell rings.

The sweet girl: "I need to go. Sleep tight and sweet dreams."

"Hi, this is Blair"

"Hi, sweetheart are you coming to my game tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Nate, I am cheerleading remember?"

"Oh yes you are" Blair rolls her eyes of Nate. _God sometime that boy had half a brain._

"See you there Nate" Blair shut her cell.

Mr. nice reapply is "Good night to you too. Sweet dreams." Blair smiles whoever he is, he is so nice. That name fits him.

The next day Blair is taking her cheerleading outfit on. She doesn't put her hair up. She wants it to blow. Serena comes to get her.

"This game is going to be the best game of the year," Serena laughs. Blair just wants to perform well.

"Georgina is going to kill me if we don't perform well." Blair had been nominated captain of the cheerleader after Georgina when to boarding school.

"I know," Serena says. Serena looks perfect as always.

Nate is looking good. He winks at the two girls. Blair hates that Nate is showing of his way with the ladies.

Suddenly Blair sees Chuck. Oh my, is he the other captain for the other team?"

He looks smoking hot in he´s sport outfit. The other head Cheerleader kissed Chuck´s cheek. _What a hussy_, Blair thought. _She is not even pretty._

Nate throws Chuck dirty looks. This is war between them.

Serena stands beside Blair and looks at them.

"Wasn't that the guy you dance with?" Serena looks puzzled.

"Yeah, his name is Chuck," Blair says without giving any emotions.

…..

Chuck looks up for the kiss from Elle. She is hot but he´s thought was with Clair. Chuck sees Blair standing on the side row and cheering._ My God Blair is a cheerleader, one hell of a vixen,_ Chuck thought happy.

She had seen him. She gives him at little smile, that only he can sees. Nate the captain walks up to shake hands "You stay away from my girlfriend."

"No problem as long as she stays away from me." Chuck smirks at Nate. Nate is furious and looks like he could kill Chuck. Chuck glance at Nate with cold eyes.

The beginning of the game Nate´s team is leading big, but Chuck´s team is more aggressive then Nate´s team.

…..

"Blair this is the wilds game I ever seen," Serena is shouting. Blair is looking more nervous. Nate and Chuck are in a headlock not good at all.

The game is 25-25; one more score and Nate´s team or Chuck´s team wins. Chuck´s team flattens Nate´s team. Nate angry and runs off.

Blair stays to look at Chuck. _God this was so wrong_. _Blair get you head out of the gutter, Nate is your boyfriend just lost his game, and you are throwing the winner glances_.

Blair starts to move to the lockers to look for Nate. What she sees is not something you would look happy over. Nate is kissing Serena their lips are in a lip lock. Blair doesn't know what to do. She is totally thrown of course. Blair walks out without saying anything. Nate cheated on her with Serena of all people. Of all people he could have chosen to cheat with, he had to pick Serena.

Chuck sees the sad Blair. _What had gotten her so sad?_

**Chapter 4**

"Hi, are you okay?" Chuck asks. He walks over to Blair.

Blair looks up at Chuck. Blair can believe that Chuck is asking her. Nate told Blair that Chuck is a playboy and doesn't hang around without getting anything from it.

"Hi, no I am not okay." _what? Had she really told Chuck that she is sad? What is wrong with me?_ Blair thought.

He is a stranger, but he was nice at the club.

"I am sorry," Chuck looks like he means it.

"There is nothing to do about it anyway. I should have seen that coming," Blair says.

Chuck looks at her with curiosity. She had a flat tone to her voice.

"We could hangout if you like?" Chuck asks. Blair looks at him. _Does she dare to hang out with Chuck?_

"Yes, that sounds fun." Blair says and smiles. Chuck holds his hand out to her. Blair walks with him out.

"So Blair what has gotten you so sad?" Chuck asks. _Could she tell him?_

"Oh, I just sew my boyfriend and best friend kissing." Blair looks away, _this is just embarrassing_.

"What an ass" Chuck looks disgusted. Blair smiles at him.

"I should say anything my name rimes with ass, I mean Bass," Chuck says quickly and Blair laughs.

"Yeah you are right," she says.

"What a dad I got, he named me Chuck Bass and the name rimes with to improper words," Chuck says in a joking tone.

Blair looks puzzled. Chuck walks to her and whispers "Fuck." Blair blush over Chuck´s dirty mouth.

"You have such a dirty mouth." Blair smirks.

"I can do a lot of things with it." Chuck gives her at seductive wink.

"You perv," Blair hits him playfully on the back.

"What do you say to ice-cream? My treat," Chuck offers.

….

Blair smiles at him. Chuck Bass has never bought an ice-cream for a girl before. He had never given any girl a thing except money. Blair isn't that kind of girl to sleep with readme guys. He would never buy her like a hooker. She has something over her that makes him like her.

"So, chocolate, vanilla and strawberry, what do you like?" Chuck asks.

"I like vanilla and strawberry, what about you?"

Chuck likes vanilla because it was his mother´s favorite ice-cream.

"I go with the chocolate and vanilla." Chuck pays for the ice-creams.

"Thank you," Blair says with her tongue on the ice-cream.

"My pleasure," Chuck says as he can take his eyes of her. She looks so cute with half of the ice-cream on her cheek.

"You got ice-cream on your cheek." Chuck lifts his hand up to wipe it off.

Blair blush over Chuck´s move. His finger is soft and warm. This is so wrong, but is feels nice.

…..

Blair looks Chuck direct in the eyes._ She looks so angelic it gives_, Chuck dirty thoughts.

"Do you have any siblings?" Blair asks.

"No, I am an only child," Chuck says thoughtfully.

"Me to" Blair looks sad for at minute. Blair always wanted a sister or a brother.

"Yeah it is tiresome to be the only child," Chuck says. He hates to dale with his father.

"How are you parents?" Blair asks

"I live with my, oh so annoying dad." Chuck runs his fingers through his hair.

"I know that kind, my parents are getting divorced." Blair looks sad.

"I am sorry," and again Chuck looks like he means it.

"There is nothing to be done about it, the worst part is that my father is going to France and he is running off with a male model," Blair says in a rush.

Chuck looks shocked over Blair´s words.

"Let me get this straight your dad is leaving your mother for a guy?" Chuck asks with amazement.

"Yeah pretty much," Blair says with a sigh.

"My dad drags different women with him home every night, so I can understand your anger with your dad," Chuck says as he again looks thoughtful.

"Let us just say are parents are just fuckups," Blair blurs out.

"Yeah, I agree with you," Chuck says and nods.

Chuck looks at her with a twinkle in his eyes. They spent the rest of the day walking and talking about school, friends, family and them self.

"Thank you Chuck this was such a nice day," Blair says in a happy tone and smiles.

Chuck had never felt so light on his feet before. _Could I love Blair? No, Chuck Bass doesn't fall in love_.

Chuck bent his head and gives Blair a kiss on the cheek. Blair felt the connection between them. She drags her lips to his. Now they are kissing. Chuck holds her tight like that time on the dance floor. Blair feels safe and warm. Chuck deepens the kiss. Blair feels his warm and soft lips like fire on hers. Blair moves her hands on his neck to hold him tight as well. They drag away to catch they breaths.

"Oh sorry," Chuck says.

"It is okay." Blair gives him at amazing smile.

"Goodnight and thank you for a great day." Blair kisses him on the cheek.

Chuck leans in and gives her a kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight my angel," Chuck whispers in her ear. Chuck walks off. _Oh my God can Chuck and Charles be the same person? _

**Chapter 5 **

_Oh my God I kissed Chuck Bass. What the hell was I thinking?_ Blair walks back and forward, on the spot. Nate had tried to call, but Blair had shut her cell. She really did not want to talk to Nate. That ass he kissed Serena and has properly done a lot of things with her.

Blair thought back to the days, when she first told Nate she liked him. Now they were all shot to hell. Life just sucks.

Blair looks up as the home phone rings.

"Hi Blair it is Serena here." Blair wants to smack the phone down.

"Hey," Blair doesn't say much more.

"I just want to say that…" "Spare me you apology," Blair barks. She had enough with Serena and Nate´s love thing.

"You and Nate can have each other, I don't care," Blair says with coldness.

"I just wanted to tell you, so you didn´t hear it from others."

"Thanks for your concern, but it is not needed," Blair says in a sad tone.

"Blair, can you please forgive me?" Serena sounds desperate.

"Yeah but not right now," Blair says coldly and shut her cell. This day is just a nightmare. Blair locks in to her MSN to see if Charles is on.

The sweet girl:"Long time."

Mr. nice:" Yah, how are you doing?"

The sweet girl:" My boyfriend is a nightmare."

Blair had to ask him was he really _Chuck Bass? _

The sweet girl: "I need to ask you something?"

Mr. nice:" okay ask away."

The sweet girl:" Are your nickname Chuck?" Blair was dying to know.

Mr. nice:" Yes, could you be Blair?"

The sweet girl: "Yes, I am."

Mr. nice: Wow, I am shocked."

The sweet girl:"Oh my, I found you." Blair could not believer that Chuck and Charles was the seam person.

Mr. nice:" Lets meet again?"

The sweet girl:" How can I trust you?" Blair was glad but also scared; he was Chuck Bass the player.

Mr. nice:" Remember that day we spent together?" Blair did it was so nice and romantic in a strange way.

The sweet girl:" yes I remember it was great. Yes lets us meet."

Mr. nice:" Can we meet outside the plaza Hotel at 5?"

The sweet girl:" Yes se you there."

Blair ran to meet Chuck, but on her way there she meets Nate. "Why have you picked up your phone?"

"Why do you care?" Blair barks at him.

"Because you are my girlfriend," Nate says and looks angry.

"No, you don't get it, I sew you kissing Serena." Blair was tired of playing dumb. Nate looks shocked.

"I did mean anything by it. Serena and I are friends."

"Yeah, like stick your tongue down her throat is friendly," Blair says sarcastically.

"I still love you." Nate can see Blair´s lips tremble.

"No, you don't." With that Blair walks away. Blair heart was hammering in her chest.

…..

Chuck could believer that Blair and Clair was the seam person. _Did he dare see Blair? _It had been so easy to talk with her on online.

Hiss's beautiful Blair with her amazing laughs and smiles. Chuck was scared to meet her even though he had met her. Meeting the real Blair and know that she was his angel.

Blair sees Chuck standing nervously on the spot. He had a pink rose in his hand.

"Blair I….don't know what to say." Chuck bits his lips. Blair was stunned over that she had got Chuck Bass wordless.

"Chuck I should have know that you where Charles." Blair says and smiles. Yes he had a soft side to him.

Chuck holds the rose out to her. "I bought you a flower; I hope it is not to cheesy."

Blair laughs "Wow, the great Chuck Bass buys me a flower that is something." Chuck looks glad and gives her his smirk.

"A girl like you deserve the best," Chuck says in a drawl.

"Really Chuck are you playing me?" Blair looks serious at him.

"No, Blair the first time I sew you I knew there was something over you."

Blair looks shock over chuck´s confession.

"Blair I … feel .. like there ..is butterflies in my stomach." Chuck´s last words come out all scrambled.

"I felt that to when we danced," Blair admits.

"Let me show you something." Chuck holds his hand out. Blair takes his hand and he leads her off. They end up on the top of the plaza roof top. The view is amazing they can see the Hudson River.

"Oh, Chuck this is so fantastic up here," Blair says as he looks at NY´s beauty. Chuck holds her tight to his chest.¨

"Yeah it is. I like coming up here a lot." Chuck looks at Blair´s body. She has this angelic like figure and personality.

"Blair can I kiss you?"

Blair looks at him and leans in to kiss him. Their lips met in a passion. Chuck tights his grip on her. Blair moves her hands in to his hair. Suddenly Chuck is pulled away from Blair. Nate stands in front of them.

"What the Fuck are you doing with my girlfriend?" Nate looks coldly at Chuck. Chuck gives him at evil smirk.

"Why do you care? I hear you cheated on Blair?"

"That is none of you business," Nate roars at Chuck. Chuck keeps calm even with Nate´s angry trip. Nate walks up and starts to push Chuck.

"I bet you fuck her already." Nate says with venom.

"Nate, stop it. Chuck hasn´t has done me anything." Blair walks up to stop Nate. Nate hits Blair and she falls down of the roof top.

**Chapter 6 **

Blair awakes she was lying in a hospital bed. The last thing she remembers was the fall. _I fell down of the roof top how can I be alive?_ She looks over to her right. Chuck is asleep on the chair beside her bed. Blair looks him over. Chuck has bandages on this arm. _God had Nate really hit him so hard?_ The nurse comes in to the room

"Hi I see you are awake, that is good"

"How did I end up here?"

The nurse looks a little awkward, like she don't know how to tell Blair. The nurse points to Chuck.

"This young man rescued you for falling. You only hit yourself a little"_ So Chuck saved her and broke his arm. That was just so sweet and heroic_.

….

Chuck wakes up to at living Blair. _She was okay_. The whole falling off the roof could have killed her.

"Blair are you okay?"Chuck walks over to her.

"Chuck you saved me," Blair says with a voice fill with grated smiles.

"I am so sorry; if Nate and I had fight, you would never be here to begin with."

"I doesn't matter you are my hero" Blair looks at him with doe like eyes. How could he ever let her go?

"I will never hurt you again, I swear" Chuck bows down to kiss Blair´s lips. She kisses him back. Chuck Bass had surprise her.

"Where is Nate?" Blair asks Chuck knew that question would come.

"He got drag off by the security. You can file charges against him if you like?"

"No, we have been best friend for so long. I cannot do that" Blair looks up at him with pleading eyes.

"I understand, but he hurt you" Chuck looks worried.

"I know, I sound naïve, but I cannot do that to him" Chuck holds her hand.

"I do anything for you, you know that right?"

"Yes, you just showed me how much you are willing to do for me" Blair looks at his arm. Chuck holds his bad arm up"This is nothing"

"Let me kiss it better for you?" Chuck smirks at her and holds his hands to her. She kisses it and they lock eyes with each other. Next days past by in such a blur, Blair was getting out of the hospital. Chuck picks her up in his limo.

"Oh my God you have a limo" Blair looks at it with interest. She always wanted to drive in one.

"No, it is my dad´s" Chuck´s arm is still in a bad shape.

"I am sorry about your arm" Blair can believe that Chuck saved her so quickly.

"It is okay and I got a big kiss for it so no problem" Blair smirks at him.

"I know what they say to people with big cars?"

"No, I don't please tell?"

"They say that they have small dicks" Blair laughs. Chuck looks shock over Blair´s joke.

"Do you want to find out if that is true?" Chuck gives her a dirty wink.

"Maybe if you behave" Blair purrs. God why does she have to play him so bad? He got hard just thing of Blair in the dirty way.

"God woman are you trying to kill me?"

"No, not jet maybe later" Blair´s voice sounds husky.

"Blair" Chuck put his hand on hers.

"I like you a lot. I want you to know, that I will not force you to do anything that you're not ready for

"Oh that was so sweet of him. He really likes her.

**Chapter 7 **

Blair and Chuck drives to Blair´s apartment. Chuck helps her out. Eleanor Blair's mother is standing waiting for them.

"Blair, where have you been?" Eleanor looks concerned at Blair.

"Mother, I was at the hospital, because I all most fell down the Plaza´s roof top" Eleanor looks at Blair in disbelieve.

"Oh, what are you doing with the Bass´s son?" Eleanor looks at Chuck with dislike. Chuck takes her dislike very calmly. Chuck keeps holding Blair´s hand.

"The Bass son actually saved my life" Blair squeezes Chuck´s hand. Chuck looks down at Blair.

"Hmm, thank you Charles" Eleanor looks more convinced at Blair´s words.

"Blair darling, your father and I have talked about where you should live" Blair really doesn't want to hear that all we are getting divorced thing.

"I don't care as long, as you two don't treat me as at chess piece"

"Blair that way of talking is not allowed in this house"

"Sorry Mother, but you are treating me like a piece in a game"

Eleanor looks furious. Chuck feels trapped between the two fighting women.

Chuck decides to intervene "Blair doesn't deserve to be played with. You are both adults and should be able to talk to each other in a grown up way"

Blair looks shocked at Chuck´s saying. Eleanor looks angrier at Chuck.

" And that should come out of a womanizers mouth" She says sarcastically.

"That is it, Blair come with me" Chuck looks at Blair with pleading eyes. Blair doesn't hesitate on Chuck´s offer. Blair runs with Chuck out of the Waldorf apartment.

"Lest meet my father" Chuck looks at little scared he has never presented any girl for his father.

"Oh, yeah now that you have met my mother, I think I can survive meeting your dad" Blair smiles. When they arrive to Chuck´s apartment they see a man is sitting in the living room. He looks at little like Chuck must be Chuck´s father.

"Halo father" Chuck sounds polite.

"What is it now Charles?" the man looks up. He as so blue eyes they nearly look like ice cubes.

"I want you to meet a special friend of mine" Chuck still says politely.

"Oh, I hope she is a keeper, Charles you know I hate disappointments" Chuck licks his lips nervously. The man looks at Blair; she can feel his cold eyes on her.

"That is a surprise, the Waldorf heiress"

"Yes. I am Blair Waldorf" Blair holds her hand out to Chuck´s father. Chuck´s father takes Blair´s hand.

"I am Bart Bass" Bart looks more closely at Blair. This girl is not that typical girl Chuck brings with him home. Blair is a polite girl and is for a different world. She is old money and can only marry old money. It would be a score for the Bass family if Chuck could marry her.

"It a pleasure to meet you Bart Bass" Blair still is acting polite. Bart likes Blair.

"Blair would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Yes if I am not intruding on anything" Blair smiles kindly at Bart. When Blair is out peeing, Bart makes Chuck come to him.

"I like Blair she is a nice and proper girl. You better behave"

"Yes father. I like Blair to and can she stay with us for awhile?" Chuck looks happy. It has been awhile since Chuck has looked so glad.

"Yes, I don't see any problem in that" At the dinner table Chuck and Blair holds hands.

That night Blair stands in front of the bathroom mirror. Chuck has brought her a nice nightgown. It is blood red with a black ribbon on. She smiles to her own reflection. Blair is still a virgin and she always thought that Nate would be her first. Chuck has experiences and that scares Blair a bit. _What if she is not good enough? _

He has only been gentle with her. Chuck is so nervous it is so strange for him to be. He always knew how to go about women, but Blair is different. She is not some common hooker and hussy. She is his angel. Blair walks nervously in to him. Chuck senses her nerves and walks very gently up to her.

"Blair it is okay if you don't want to" Chuck looks like he means it.

"I know, but I am a virgin" Chuck had guess that, that was why he was nervous to.

"Blair I know and I am nervous to" Chuck admits. Blair smiles

"How can you be nervous?"

"Blair I want you to feel safe with me. I want you to remember this evening"

"I will" Blair leans in to him and they kiss.

**Chapter 8 **

Chuck lifts Blair over to the bed and lies her down on it. Blair looks up in Chuck´s dark brown eyes. Chuck felt more edgy by the minute. He really had no idea what Blair wanted. Blair had never slept with a guy so she did not know what to expect. Chuck kissed her. Blair moves her hands in his hair. He has this cute little curl in the front (Chuck´s hair for season 3).

Blair thinks he looks like the stars in the 50´ties. She kisses him deeply. Chuck is wearing a PJ and it is red and black. He looks so sexy in it strange? Chuck drags the nightgown over Blair´s body. She is only wearing black La Perla panties. Blair gets aware that she is only in her panties; she covers herself with her hands.

"Chuck I…."

"Shhh, Blair you are beautiful and sexy." Chuck looks down at her. Blair´s eyes are dark with lust her eyes matches Chuck´s own.

"I want to see you naked to Chuck?" Blair says in an innocent voice.

Chuck smirks "Soon my love" Chuck bits her gently on the neck. Blair moans and holds Chuck tighter.

Blair gets her hand under Chuck PJ´s shirt and starts to drag it over his head. Chuck and Blair are chest to chest, the heat is amazing. Chuck chest is firm and soft at the seam time. Blair moves her hands around his muscles. Chuck plays with Blair white breasts are warm and soft. She has figure like an angel, perfect in his eyes. Blair has forgotten her insecurity with her body. She leans closer in to Chuck to feel his hands on her. Chuck moves his tongue to her nipple and shucks on it. Blair moans more loudly. Chuck smirks in to her breast.

"OOOh, God… you are so smock… and that tongue of yours should be… illegal."

"Trust me babe it already is." Chuck keeps shuck her. Blair drags his PJ´s pants down his legs.

Now Chuck is butt naked with Blair. Chuck bass was hard as a board.

"Yeah you little vixen," Chuck drags Blair´s panties down. Bothe naked and wilily, there is no point of return for them.

"Ah Blair I want you." Chuck looks in Blair´s half lilted eyes.

"You can have me." Blair move them close. Chuck grabs at condom for his bedside drawer. He puts it on and starts to touch Blair´s wet pussy. She is so wet. She never gets this excited when she plays with herself.

Chuck moves one finger in to her pussy. She is so tight and wet. Chuck moves two more into her. Blair is gasping for breath and kisses Chuck.

Blair is about to come and Chuck drags his fingers out and place his member in her. Blair moans

"I am going to hurt you. I am sorry." Chuck kisses Blair to distract her from the pain. Blair bits Chuck´s lips. Chuck doesn't complain over Blair´s action.

"God Blair you are so tight and wet." Blair get more arouse by Chuck´s saying.

"You are hot and hard for me." Blair get more confides and starts to bits Chuck´s neck.

Chuck groans and Blair´s moans are filling the room with love sounds.

Shortly after they both come hard and fest. Blair and Chuck drags away to get their breath back.

"I love you my angel." Blair is shock over Chuck´s voice.

"Please say something," Chuck says nervously.

"I love you to Charles." Chuck has never heard, something as good as his own name on her lips.

**Chapter 9 **

Nate was furious when he found out who Blair was dating. Serena decided to back up with Nate and throw Blair out as a captain.

"You, what?" Blair look at Serena in disbelieve. Serena was looking smugly.

"Either you dump Basshole or you step down as the leader, your choice?" Serena says simply.

"What, you slept with Nate my boyfriend and now you want me to give up Chuck?" Blair couldn't believe Serena way of handling things.

"Yeah, it was one hell of a fuck." Serena smirks. Blair rolls her eyes in disgust.

"Do whatever you want, but don't come running to me for help when he dumps you."

Blair walks off. She felt her tears running. _Serena why?_ Blair had no friend beside Serena.

Blair spent the day walking back to the school yard alone, nobody to bother her here

….

"Chuck, you are fraternizing with the enemy." Dan is looking shocked over the news about Blair.

Chuck did understand their fuss over Blair. She was cheerlead and not a player.

"Dan you are taking this way to seriously." Chuck kept his cool. This was just great his own team doubting him.

What the hell he didn't want to be the captain.

"She is Nate´s girlfriend," Dan says coldly.

Chuck couldn't stand the name of the ass.

"She was Nate´s girl, but not anymore," Chuck corrects Dan.

"What?" Dan says taken aback by the news.

Chuck decided to drop the team for a while. Blair hadn't called him back yet. That was strange she normally calls him or writes to him. Chuck ran to Blair´s apartment. Dorota hadn't seen her all day. Eleanor was not at home, so Chuck didn't have to deal with her. Chuck ran to Blair´s School to look for her there. He was met by the cheerleading team. Serena was looking at Chuck with disgust.

"So, Bass shows up to save his girlfriend how sweet," Serena says sarcastically. Chuck looks at her in disbelieve.

"Where is Blair?" Chuck says calmly. _Serena thought she was a tough cookie, yeah right_.

"She probably went home crying." Serena looks coldly at Chuck.

"Yeah, because you made her," Chuck says in disgust walks away. _Damn them._ He found Blair sitting on a fountain and looking blue.

"Waldorf, Don't hang your head like that." Chuck walks up to Blair and lifts her chin.

"Chuck..Serena hates me." Blair bites her lips and looks down again.

"She is only playing tough," Chuck assures her. Blair hugs Chuck.

"Let´s get ice-cream my treat," Chuck says. Blair smiles at him.

"You cannot buy me ice-cream every time something is hurting me." Blair looks at Chuck and smiles.

"I could buy you the whole shop," Chuck laughs. Blair shook her head so her curls fell nicely around her frame. Chuck look at Blair figure and see she is wearing her cheerleading outfit. Blair holds Chuck´s hand. This was new for Chuck to hold Blair´s hands like this. He did not hold hands with girls like this at all.

People were starring at them. Chuck held Blair tighter. Blair and Chuck end up on a bench with two big ice-creams in Center Park. Blair looks glad again. Chuck had never in his life made someone smile.

"So, Blair what made you so blue?" Chuck asks nicely. He is still holding her hand.

"Serena and the team want me to dump you." Blair says casually. Chuck doesn't like the sound off that.

"They can decide stuff like that," Chuck says in disbelieve.

"They will throw me out as captain if I don't dump you." Blair was looking sadder by the minute.

"Blair, I am sorry. I am causing your pain." Chuck looks like he means it.

"No, Chuck you are not my pain. You are my hero." Blair looks at him with loving eyes.

"Blair, I quit my team today," Chuck says in an off-hand voice.

"But Chuck, you love to play for your team." Blair is looking sad for him.

"No, I don't want to make my choice between them and you." Chuck takes Blair´s hand and drags her off to his room in The Plaza.

**Chapter 10 **

"Chuck, you dirty boy. I have not put my foot in side before you start to undress me." Chuck was tucking Blair´s blouse down her arms. Chuck lifts her against the door of his room.

"Blair let me have you" Blair kissed his neck, she knew he like that.

"Take me Chuck" Blair purred at him. Chuck spread her legs on both side of his waist. Blair was a virgin in sex still. Chuck was eager to give her lesson in sex and Blair wanted to learn more.

"Blair, have you ever given a JB?" Chuck asks? "Or gotten a JB?" Blair blush over Chuck´s cockiness. Chuck decided to give her a Blow Job. Chuck kissed Blair as he lifted her skirt up. Blair was sexy in her cheerleading outfit. Chuck had meaningless sex with the cheerleaders for his school. Blair was not meaningless she was the only girl that knew the real him and had met his father.

Chuck went down on his knees in front of her. He could see her red panties. The panties were wet for him all ready. "God, Blair you are wet"

Blair never felt so dirty and wet before. This was not lady like. Chuck lifts his hand to them and drags them down. Blair was feeling very expose to Chuck´s hungry eyes. Blair cannot stop herself for wanting her hands in his hair. Chuck´s hair is soft and sexy. Not like Nate´s hair that was on tidy and fill with hair products. Yes Chuck´s hair had some, but his felt nicer. Blair was in her own thought so she did not see Chuck´s head to her tights. She suddenly felt Chuck´s tongue on her sex and shivered over his action. Blair grabs Chuck´s hair tighter. Chuck like her reaction.

"Blair you have a sweet cunt" Blair blush and feels the heat built.

"Chuck your tongue is soo soft" Blair was gasping for breath. Chuck knew what he was doing and Blair was a virgin she would come very quickly.

"Chuuuck…don't …stop.." Blair had on the brink of orgasm. Blair taste sweet and just like a dream. Chuck did not bother with Blow Job normally, but Blair, he would do everything she asks for.

Blair drags his head back to her lips to kiss him. Blair taste herself on Chuck´s kiss and moan. _God I taste good and Chuck taste even better._ Blair wants to return the favor. She had heard the girls talk about giving head. Blair had never given Nate. She looks anxious at Chuck. Chuck can read her. She wants to give him head. He did not want to pressure her in to it.

"Blair you don't have to do it" Blair looks at him and goes down in front of him. Chuck drags her up and says" Let´s take this to bed" Chuck helps Blair crawl in to the bed. He lies down and let Blair move to his tights. Blair move down and free his cock from his boxers. Blair gets wet with the sight off Chuck´s cock. She remembers the feeling of it in her. Blair takes it and kisses it softly and tries to think ice-cream. Chuck had like Blair eating ice-cream because she had licked it. Blair starts to lick his cock and puts it in her mouth. Chuck groan with Blair´s tongue starts to lick and suck. Blair sucks him hard and fast and makes Chuck feel lightheaded. Chuck has in total bliss. Chuck let his hands slip to her hair and starts to caresses har long curls. Blair moans with Chuck sweet caresses. Most girls from school complain about when guy did that. They say something about deep throat ding them. Blair was afraid chuck would force her to do that. Chuck felt Blair´s fear, She tremble a little.

"Blair, I will never force you" Blair starts calm down and take him deeper. Chuck hit the back of her throat. Blair tries not to gag. Chuck can take much more and groan loud, husky at the seam time.

Chuck tries to breathe. Blair smiles at him. She had given her first JB and Chuck had been soo sweet and patient with her. Chuck kissed her roughly. They taste each other and moan. God Blair had never thought that given and getting BJ was sweet, Blair first lesson in JB.¨

**Chapter 11 **

Serena and Blair´s friendship did not improve at all the coming week. Serena ignored Blair. Blair sat all alone and eats her lunch and went to class alone. Nate was also ignoring her, but he had his rights to Blair thought sadly. The whole school gossip about her and Chuck, how Chuck had bewitch her and made her a slut. Blair had never thought that mobbing could be so bad, but it was over bad. Blair´s books were ruined and her cheerleader uniform was filled with lipstick with the world slut on it. Blair was laughed at and gossip about.

…..

Chuck wasn't having a good time either. He was not allowed to play for his team and his life just suck. Dan wouldn't talk to Chuck. His other friends turn their backs on him. Wonder if Blair is surviving?

Chuck went to get Blair. She was sobbing in his embrace. Chuck found out Blair was not a cry-girl. She was strong and hard- headed. _God teenagers have no life, _Chuck thought darkly as he helps Blair in the limo. Blair falls asleep on Chuck´s lap.

Bart looks up as his son came caring Blair. Bart had never seen his son so caring towards a girl before. "Charles, Miss. Waldorf looks tired"

"Yes, father, she is" Chuck carefully lifts Blair up in to his bed, but someone ell was on Chuck´s bed.

Elle was sitting on it a smiling at Chuck like she did not see Blair at all. Chuck was not happy about Elle there.

"Elle, what are you doing here?"Elle rose herself off the bed and looks at Chuck innocently.

"Chucky, I mist youuu," She purrs at him. Chuck looks tired at her.

"I am done playing your stupid games." Blair awoke with a sigh.

"Chuck" She looks around and sees Elle. What the hell was this slutty girl doing in Chuck´s room?

Chuck looks at Blair and kisses her cheek. "Elle was just about to leave," chuck says coldly. Blair believes him sum way, but the thought of Elle kissing Chuck to the basketball game was still very clear in her mind.

Ellen huffs at Chuck and gave Blair a hateful look. Blair was still in Chuck´s arms. Chuck lifts Blair down.

When Elle was gone, Blair asks" What is your relationship with her?" Chuck look very seriously at Blair.

"We used to flirt around, but I never loved her." Chuck look calmly at Blair. Blair had not expected Chuck to be so honest with her. Blair hugs Chuck to her. Chuck was surprise by Blair´s sudden attack. He sways Blair around.

Bart looks as his son kissed the girl of his dreams. The Waldorf heiress was maybe the new future off the Basses. Chuck look happy it had been while since Bart had seen his son so happy.

Meanwhile Elle had gone to Dan. Dan was glad to see Elle.

"Chuck is totally in love with that **bitch**." Elle look coldly in front of herself.

"So Chuck, choose her over his own school and team, that is not got," Dan says in an angry tone.

"He loves that cow," Elle hiss she was so angry the she was trembling.

"We will get him back for this," Dan says more calmly now. He looks very evil. _The great Chuck Bass would know what hit him. _

**Chapter 12 **

Blair was walking home by herself, when someone grabs her.

"Let go of me!" Blair was drag in to a van and drove off. Chuck was looking for Blair and Elle turned up and smiles. Chuck turns cold.

"Have you seen Blair?" Chuck asks coldly at her. Elle´s eyes turn icy with Chuck´s question.

"Oh, looking for Blair?" Elle say in a baby voice, mocking him.

"Yeah, have you seen her?" Chuck still had a cold look in his eyes.

"Yes, you came have her back, but you have to sleep with me," Elle laughs at Chuck. The laugh is cold and high pitch. Elle drags Chuck to a dark looking building. The building is an old fabric.

Inside on a chair is Blair. She is bound to the chair and looks horrified. Dan is leering at her. Blair´s clothes are blood stained and dusty. Chuck wants to run to her and calm her down. Dan looks up. Just what he had hope for Chuck coming to save her!

"Dan, let her go," Chuck roars. Dan looks board by Chuck.

"No, I don't think so. Elle here wants you and Blair is going to have fun with me." Dan holds Chuck´s glair for a minute.

_This is just sick,_ Chuck thought to himself.

"Dan, we are friends, damn it, why are you doing this?" Chuck did get it.

"Oh come on Bass, you had it all and you took it all. I am tired off you," Dan says with disgust in his voice.

Chuck look in disbelief. Dan and Chuck had their differences, but Chuck never wishes Dan harm.

"Dan, you can be that captain of the team, I don't care just let Blair go."

"NO" Dan roars at Chuck.

Meanwhile Serena felt bad about Blair and Chuck thing. That way Chuck defended Blair was quite sweet of him. Blair hadn't showed up for class and Serena knew Blair love to go to school. Serena asks Nate if he had seen her. Nate also felt bad because he had nearly killed her. Their look for Chuck and Blair, they were nowhere to be found.

"This is bad," Nate says anxiously. God hope they are all right?

Dan is missing and that bitch Elle to. Could they have taken Blair and Chuck?

Nate calls Mike to track down Blair and Chuck. Mike call back quite fast. He told Nate the location of his two friends. Serena and Nate took off to save them.

Dan was hitting Blair and Elle was covering Chuck in red lipstick´s kisses. Chuck did not in joy it at all. He hears Blair´s screams. It was his fault entirely for bring her in this mess, _forgive me Blair_.

"Kiss me back, Chucky," Elle barks at him. She was a crazy bitch, what the hell was he thinking when he fucked her. Chuck had no way of freeing himself and getting to Blair. Blair was trying to get Dan off her. Dan had unbuttoned her blouse and was kissing her. _Dan and Elle was fuckup in their heads_ Blair thought.

Suddenly out of now where Nate and Serena come. Serena knocks Dan off Blair.

"S, you came," Blair squeals with joy. Serena hits Dan again.

"Stay away for my friend, you jerk," Serena hisses.

Nate had free Chuck. Chuck did not hit girls, but Elle was asking to be. Chuck only bound her to the chair and walk over to Blair.

"Blair, are you okay?" Chuck kisses her. Nate looks with disgust on Dan and Elle.

Their call the cops and told them the whole story. Nate forgives Blair and Chuck. Nate had cheated on Blair with Serena there was no denying that. Serena was glad that Blair was alive. Blair only had some small cuts and bruises.

Chuck was wiping lips stick off himself. Chuck and Blair went to Chuck´s apartment

Chuck looks Blair over, damn it, Dan for hurting Blair. Blair was all tired out. Bart came home just in time to see Chuck caring a bruised Blair.

"What happened?" Bart asks concerned. Chuck own shirt was rips and dust covered.

"Blair and I was kidnap by two from my school. Don't worry father, the cops have them now." _Blair needs a bath?_ Chuck thought.

"Blair, do you want a bath?" Chuck asks Blair. Blair nod. She was lost for word after this terrible experience.

"What about a bath together?" Chuck smirks. Blair hits Chuck´s arm playfully.

"Oh Chuck, I love you," Blair look teary for a second.

"I love you to," Chuck says and smiles.

Chuck was washing the blood off Blair. Blair got her chance to wash Chuck´s hair. This was quite cozy and relaxing. Blair had her back to Chuck´s chest. She was sitting between Chuck´s legs.

Chuck washes her over breasts Blair blush over Chuck´s movement. Blair felt sudden lust for Chuck. Chuck had that lust since they got in to the bathtub. Blair turns around in Chuck´s embrace, now they where face to face. Blair kissed Chuck and jump in to his lap. Chuck lifts her so she sinks down on his member with a hard thrush. Blair moans and kisses Chuck roughly. Chuck groans when Blair rode him hard and grabs his hair, they orgasm together after a long love making. Blair and Chuck trying to catch their breaths, they were sweaty, but the water washes most of it off.

"You are really Mr. Nice," Blair says husky.

"Yeah and you are my sweet girl," Chuck says while kissing her.

"This is only the beginning Blair." Chuck winks at her.

The end


End file.
